Different approaches have been proposed to treat different types of cancers. There have been proposals to treat cancers by way of specially targeting cancer cells. However, targeting cancer cells superficially has been a challenge because it is generally difficult to effect such treatment with high specifically. If a proposed treatment approach cannot effectively target cells in issue, the efficacy of the treatment would be impaired, and worse yet, the treatment would cause undesirable side effects.
The present invention seeks to address the above problems, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the public.